Mi vida, por Lyra Heartstrings
by vaiolethlaurie
Summary: se que quizás no les interese para nada, pero esta es mi vida, con sus pro y contra, es lo que me toco vivir...y lo escribo hoy, por que quiero dejar un legado, algo que diga " Lyra Hearstring existió"


Mi nombre es Lyra Heartstrings, vivo en Ponyville por ahora, pero siempre fui una chica de Canterlot; tengo 21 años, pronto cumpliré 22 y no estoy muy feliz con eso la verdad…supongo que todos queremos mantenernos jóvenes ¿no?

Escribo esto, porque quiero dejar un legado, algo que la gente lea en un futuro y diga "hey, yo conocí a Lyra" o "¡he oído hablar de ella!" no es hacerme famosa ni nada así, solo contarles mi vida, desde que se puso complicada, hasta ahora, que veo las aguas más calmadas, pero no quietas del todo.

Capitulo 1.- 1 a 13

Mi vida es normal, tengo una mamá a la que adoro, mi papá que lo quiero demasiado y mi pequeña (bueno, ya no tanto) hermanita Skyra Heartstrings, que es, la luz de mi vida. Pero no siempre fue así, fui hija única 10 largos años, en los cuales mi mama se encargaba al 100% de mí, dejando incluso su vida de lado por cumplir mis necesidades; No somos una familia adinerada, creo que toda mi vida supe que era de… ¿clase media? Pero mis padres dieron absolutamente todo para que nunca me faltase nada.

Tengo una mejor amiga, Roseluck, que no sé cuándo la conocí la verdad, solo sé, que desde que tengo memoria hemos estado juntas. Lo compartíamos todo, TODO, incluso íbamos al baño juntas, ¡pueden creerlo! Y no el ir y "te espero aquí afuera" no, no, no, entrabamos y hacíamos con la otra allí, lo sé, insólito.

Quizás por esta amistad tan fuerte que teníamos fue la primera que corrí a decirle que tendría una hermanita o hermanito…estábamos tan felices, saltábamos por todos lados y pensábamos nombres, como sería su pieza, la ropa que tendría y como jugaríamos las 3 cuando sea más grande.

Lo triste es, que dentro de toda esta alegría que sentía, mi familia perfecta hasta ahora, se desmoronaba sin darme cuenta; las peleas no las vi hasta que estuve frente a frente a mis padres gritándose.

Mi mamá, es lo más fuerte que hay, no se quiebra con nada, pero cuando estuvo embarazada de Skyra, se puso muy débil, su color se fue, enfermo y casi pierdo a mi hermanita para siempre. Pero lo logro, y nació una perfecta niña de ojos hermosos.

Cuando Skyra nació, las cosas en mi casa solo empeoraron, mis padres peliaban a diario y cada vez era más insoportable vivir allí, entre gritos y reproches. Cada vez que empezaban, yo solo tomaba a Skyra y salíamos a pasear en su coche, lo último que quería era que ella se viera afectaba por toda esa tensión.

Roseluck, fue la que me contuvo, con mis tiernos 10 años comprendí que no siempre se tiene todo como uno quiere, por siempre, menos cosas que no puedes manejar, como el amor; Algo tan desconocido para mí, ¡ni siquiera me gustaban mis compañeros de escuela!, ¿cómo se supone que controlaría lo que mis padres sentían por el otro? O peor aún, lo que empezaban a sentir por otros.

Es por esto, que mi burbuja explotó, mi tierna infancia se fue a mis recuerdos, y concentre en ser alguien fuerte, madurar, cuidar a Skyra por sobre todo y no dejar que nada me afectara o que otros vieran que me afectaba. Decidí ser yo, pero más sonriente, aunque me dolieran las mejillas yo no dejaría de sonreír frente a nadie, y pondría las necesidades de los otros antes que la mía, siempre; y cuando nadie me estuviera viendo, podría soltar todas mis frustraciones y gritarle al mundo que estaba jodido, pero, en silencio, en mi cama, bajo las sabanas escondería mis penas, siempre.

A los 12 años mis padres se sentaron a contarme que se separarían, no tengo nada que decir al respecto, ellos lograron hacerme entender que aunque no se amaran como antes, se querían de una forma muy grande para seguir haciéndose daño de esa manera, y que estarían mejor separados , que juntos y peleando; Yo lo entendí, lo agradezco ahora. El hecho de que no vivimos una mentira es un agrado para mí dentro de todo.

Junto mis padres se separaron, nos cambiamos de casa. Mi mamá, Skyra y yo fuimos a vivir con mi abuela materna un tiempo y luego a una casa definitiva aquí, en Ponyville. Por supuesto eso significo también que me cambie de escuela, mi mamá tuvo que buscar un trabajo y mi hermanita, acostumbrarse a que la mayoría del tiempo fuese yo la que cuidaba en vez de ella. Sé que mi mamá hubiese querido hacerlo ella, como con migo, pero las circunstancias eran muy diferentes, y todas tuvimos que madurar.

Roseluck, a pesar de que seguía viviendo en Canterlot, se inscribió en la misma escuela que yo (la cual me quedaba muy lejos de casa, debo decir) y así pudimos mantener el contacto casi a diario, como siempre.

Ya tenía 13 años cuando entre a la Escuela de señoritas n°7 de Equestria, junto a Roseluck, por supuesto, aunque ella en 2 cursos superior a mí. Y es aquí, donde mi vida se pone realmente interesante.


End file.
